stickpagefandomcom-20200216-history
Spartan
The Spartans/'Speartons '''are an army of merciless warriors well known on Stickpage. First appearing in Stick War, the violent yet brave soldiers became one of the faces of the page, next to CrazyJay and Jack. As aforementioned, the soldiers first appeared as a main line of defense and offense in Stick War. The class was obviously based on the real life greek soldiers, the spartans, making some refer to the army as so. Game appearances Stick War *'Cost''' - 400 gold *'Skills' -Block, attack, throw spear. Stick War 2 *'Cost' - 450 gold *'Mana' - 50 *'Abilities '- Shield Wall, Shield Bash Kill the Spartan Kill the Spartan is a point-and-click game where the only thing to it is that the player gets the ability to choose how the Spartan (based on Stick War's spearton) dies. All deaths are animated by different people (Stickpage's best animators) and the one's doing the spartan's assassination is an animated avatar of the animator themselves. *''' -Death by Bow Staff (Hyun)' - It starts of with the famous yell spoken by the spartan,"This is SPARTA!!!". The Spartan charges first but it is quickly beaten after Hyun knocked the spartan's spear away. Hyun then attacked his opponent, making the Spartan lose his shield, sword, and helmet, greatly wounded the already injured warrior. Knowing he would die, the spartan stood up once more to protect his honour before getting beaten to death by Hyun. by: Sannese *'- Death by Bow and arrow(Supernova)' - Three archers come out and send three spear men to attack the Spartan needles to say they died in about three seconds the Spartan looked up and saw the arches and charged at them but it is not long before he is shot. by: Rp1p5r *'- Death by shovel(Endo-k)' - Endo-k digs his way into the fighting arena, but is quickly downed by the spartan and his held up by the spartan's spear. Endo begs for mercy, making the spartan answer by saying "In Sparta, we do not believe in mercy." Endo says thats too bad and uses his telekinesis to slam the shovel into the back of the spartan's head, completely shattering his helmet. He slices the concussed spartan in half with a strong shovel slice and buries the corpse with his multi-purpose digging, killing machine. . By John2938 *'- Death by Crazy Jay(Crazy Jay (Obviously)' - Crazy jay turns his bandanna into a spear and stabs at Spartan but he blocks and then he ran forward Jay sliced off his head and it got stuck on a branch. It is replay several times after wards. by: Crazy Jay and Sticky *'-Death by multiple weapons massacure(Drifts)' - A pink stick charges at the Spartan and attacks him with a sword after knocking of his helmet shield knocked him down at jumped up and punch down at the Spartan wearing a special glove. Then s/he shot at the Spartan with a gun then thrown a dagger grenade at the Spartan then took out a thing and chopped of Spartans arm then moved in to finish him off. The screen goes blank. by: Code Name 407-42 Fighter's Ramage *'Special W''' - strikes down with his sword and strikes back up with his shield *'Special E' - chucks his shield at his opponent and somehow has it boomerrang back to him *'Special R' - strikes the ground, making a wave of lethal magic crash upon his opponent *'Special' - up and down sword attack *'Finishing move' - jump and the sword divide on three parts Spartan Category:Good Guy